


Three Nights in Hoshido

by Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (sort of? it's an affair), Accidental Voyeurism, Affairs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Gunter makes an appearance, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Look I just wanted an excuse to write something thirsty, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis/pseuds/Sleepy_Grandma_Phyllis
Summary: In an attempt to spearhead the newly formed Nohr-Hoshiso alliance, Nohrian Princess Corrin travels to Hoshido with her retainers to set the foundation for political and logistical unification.(That's a nice excuse to write smut, right?)
Relationships: Gunter & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Gunter/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Three Nights in Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a spin-off oneshot from my long-winded F!Corrin/Gunter anthology, Of Knights and Dragons. Meaning it "canonically" happens in the Of Knights and Dragons story line, but I decided to write it to stand on its own for a variety of reasons. 
> 
> If you haven't read that fic all you need to know is - the Corrin depicted in this fic is 24 and her appearance slightly deviates from her canonical design. She is involved in an ongoing affair with her retainer, Gunter. (If you dig this, maybe give OKaD a go?)
> 
> If you have read the fic, (firstly bless your heart, I truly appreciate you) all you need to know is that this happens somewhere in the midway point of the story - The Nohrian-Hoshidan alliance has been formed but Corrin and Gunter are still in a secretive relationship.
> 
> Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy this! It's really been a while since I've written!

Hoshido was infinitely more vibrant than the western kingdom of Nohr; a lush land of brilliant and bountiful foliage, so full of life and color. Having grown accustomed to the thick, constrictive stone walls of groaning castles and the bleak spread of faded tundra that filled her home country, Princess Corrin felt a sense of unease as she walked through the royal gardens. 

The kingdom was truly a marvel, but it was so _different_ from what she knew. A limitless, brilliant blue sky surrounded her, unobstructed by familiar spires and cathedrals. From her former Nohrian tower she could only glimpse the endless expanse, but now it swallowed her whole. The sheer openness of it all was no doubt one of the country’s many charms, but it made her feel vulnerable. It _intimidated_ her. As bizarre as a sensation it was - it was as though she feared she was one misstep from falling away from the solid earth she knew and into the unending vastness of the sky above. 

As the biological daughter of Queen Mikoto, _rest her soul_ , Corrin had lived here in her infancy but held no memory of it. It was from that tender, early age she was stolen from her home and brought to Nohr where she had spent her entire life. She stood at the center of an ornate bridge in the middle of the royal gardens, looking upon her reflection with a sense of melancholy. Her face was distorted by the gentle ripples cast off from the slender bodies of the koi fish that gracefully danced in the waters below. The Hoshidans were so quick to call her _sister_ , to dress her up in their traditional garb and pull her to and fro. Like a porcelain doll, they so confidently claimed ownership of her and so proudly displayed her to their people who many of, rightfully so, did not share their enthusiastic affection. 

“It’s all so very different, isn’t it?” A smooth, deep voice drew her attention away from the serene pools beneath the bridge. A welcome, familiar voice that Corrin felt ever so grateful to hear. It was that of her most trusted retainer, the Great Knight, Ser Gunter. He joined her on the bridge with a gentle smile that she warmly returned to him. “You seem anxious, what’s on your mind?”

“Is it that obvious?” Corrin hugged her arms around herself as a tinge of dejection painted across her face. 

“Only to me, my Lady.” His knowing gaze captured hers as he spoke with reassurance. Corrin could feel a rosy blush blossom over her cheeks in response to this spoken truth. The Knight looked so handsome before her. He had reluctantly forfeited his grand Nohrian armor for a sophisticated black kimono and steel grey hakama out of respect for the Hoshidan family. Regardless of what he wore - the mature knight always had a refined air about him, one that never ceased to weaken Corrin in the knees.

“It’s all just been… so much. All this time too many people have been telling me where my home should be… who _I_ should be.” She looked to her retainer with mournful eyes, “Gunter… I’m not sure what to feel or what to believe anymore.”

Despite having grown up in Nohr, her Nohrian siblings were hardly more familiar to her than their Hoshidan counterparts. They had been raised at the royal capital where she had been kept locked away in a tower to the distant reaches of the country’s northernmost tundra. They visited on rare occasions but still spoke as though they had full ownership over her, as if they knew her better than anyone else. 

“Who you are and where you call home is for you to define, Lady Corrin, and you alone.” He gestured to the Princess to take his arm as he spoke. She obliged him, contentedly placing her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked together. “I understand that may be hard to believe with such… _strong_ personalities surrounding you, but never forget that you are your own woman first and foremost.” 

“You sound just like Azura…” Corrin smiled sheepishly as they passed beneath a curtain of blossoming cherry trees.

“Do I?” Gunter let out a low, smooth chuckle.

“Just a few more words about fate or destiny and I’d feel as though it was the songstress herself speaking to me… not my very own stoic... _handsome_ retainer.” 

“You truly flatter me, Lady Corrin.” They slowed their pace, sharing a warm gaze beneath the gently swaying branches of the sakura trees surrounding them. Beams of sunshine rained down from the spaces between the blossoms, encasing them in a thin blanket of light that shimmered in the spring time air.

“Thank you, Gunter…” Corrin spoke softly, giving his arm a gentle, affectionate squeeze. “It is easy to forget I have any agency amidst all of the chaos. I’m glad I have you to remind me.”

“Always.” The veteran Knight offered her a handsome smile as they continued to make their way towards the Garden’s edge. It stilled her anxiety to know amidst this foreign landscape, surrounded by change, she had one constant, familiar security. She had _him_.

“Advisor Yukimura and the other strategists are eager to meet with you tomorrow morning.” Gunter drew her focus back to the matter at hand. Corrin had come to the crown jewel of Hoshido, Castle Shirasagi, to coordinate the exchange of supplies and resources between Nohr and Hoshido. The unification of the two quarreling countries was still new and therefore very fragile. The newborn alliance would not withstand the hair trigger tempers or petty bickering that often exploded between the royal families, and so Corrin had come with only her retainers to prevent any hostility or escalation. 

They had only arrived this morning, and without a formal schedule set for today, Corrin had been led to believe perhaps the afternoon was hers to rest and regain her energy. She imagined, for just a moment, asking Gunter if he would care to join her for a quiet evening stroll or perhaps a pot of local tea - but no sooner than she opened her lips to voice her request did the Hoshidan royal siblings appear to take her away for an adventure into the city. She looked back wistfully to her dedicated Knight as Reina, the former retainer of Queen Mikoto, claimed him as well, no doubt for work around the castle.

She knew the Hoshidans meant well; their kindness and excitement _truly_ seemed genuine. She politely nodded and smiled and went along with each of their illustrious recounts of childhood memories, even though she couldn’t remember any of them. Although she now _looked_ the part of a Hoshidan princess, wearing the delicate floral kimono they had gifted her upon her arrival, she felt fraudulent. How could these people… these friendly strangers claim to know her, claim to love her? To make matters worse they were hardly conscious of her needs - pulling her away from her retainers, the people who arguably knew her best, in favor of personally escorting her around the kingdom. The dizzying whirlwind of local attractions, parks, artisan stalls, tea shops and gardens they dragged her to left her feeling overwhelmed and overstimulated. It wasn’t until nightfall that they returned to the castle, and only then could Corrin feel like she could finally catch her breath. 

“These are your quarters, we hope you will find them acceptable.” Hinoka and Ryoma took it upon themselves to show Corrin to her room. Per her request, the room they had prepared for Corrin was not her childhood room, rather a spacious room nearest the royal gardens. It was tranquil and simple, unlike the busy and sturdy architecture of Nohr. The room’s four walls consisted of delicate shoji screens and bamboo panels decorated with hand painted cranes and trees. A plush, luxurious bedroll laid in the center of the room upon clean tatami flooring, with an ornate tea table and two floor cushions nearby. 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Corrin politely nodded, “Although… I _do_ have a request…”

It was an unusual request, but upon hearing Corrin’s concerns, the crown prince of Hoshido hesitantly obliged. Despite reassurance that the castle was well guarded, Corrin confessed she would feel significantly safer should one of her retainers keep watch over her quarters at night. It didn’t seem entirely unreasonable, considering the Nohrian princess was kidnapped from them all those years ago. It also didn’t take much for Corrin to convince Ryoma that of her retainers, Gunter was best suited for the job. Little more than a well played facade of helplessness and feeding into the gender stereotypes a chivalrous prince would reinforce and Gunter was assigned to her quarters. How _fortuitous._

* * *

The veteran Knight had quite the smirk on his face as he sat attentively parallel from the plush futon where the Nohrian princess lay. After dimming the lantern beside her, casting darkness upon the room, Corrin luxuriously reclined against the bedroll. Although it was dark, through the subtle moonlight that floated through the thin paper of the shoji screens, Gunter could clearly make out the mischievous grin on the Princess’ lips. 

“I would feel much safer if you were _closer…_ ” Corrin whispered, clearly more confident in her position than her retainer who didn’t budge, and instead rolled his eyes at her. 

“Your first night in Hoshido and you’re already asking for a scandal.” Had they been in Nohr… or anywhere else that didn’t have _paper walls_ , he likely would have been on her in an instant; but this was uncharted territory and he couldn’t bring himself to take the risk, regardless of how delicious the reward. He was, however, pleased to be near her. He had his own suspicions of just how safe she truly was in this room. It would take a particularly skilled assassin to infiltrate the royal gardens and access her quarters, but considering the infamous Ninjas Hoshido was known for, it was entirely possible. He wanted to believe in the good nature of the Hoshidan royals, but after a lifetime of servitude to the Nohrians, Gunter could never truly bring himself to entirely shed his prejudice against royalty… Corrin being the single exception.

“You’re no fun.” Corrin teased him, pulling the blankets around herself as she pouted for just a moment. “But… Gunter…” Her voice took a more serious tone, “Thank you, for being here. I feel so much better with you here. _Truly_.”

“I am proud to serve you, my lady.” Gunter returned her sentiment with a gentle smile. 

Perhaps it was for the best that Gunter denied the Princess’ proposition, as it wasn’t until she rolled over and closed her eyes did she realize how truly exhausted she was from the day's events. It only took a moment for her to fall into a peaceful slumber. Gunter faithfully kept watch all through the night, resisting the sweet temptation of sleep. Or so he thought... for at some point, late into the serene night, the gentle lull of the crickets chirping and bubbling streams just barely heard from the garden outside proved to be too much. The veteran Knight found himself coming to in the pale wash of the early morning light, a blanket delicately draped over his slumped shoulders. A wave of embarrassment overtook him as he rubbed the tired from his eyes. 

“Lady Corrin…” He spoke softly, looking to the young woman who sat upon one of the floor cushions stationed at the tea table nearby. “I am… so terribly sorry.” 

She didn’t immediately respond, but with a gentle smile she walked over and brought a warm, fragrant cup of tea to his hands. “Don’t be… you needed rest.” She wasn’t wrong - having been the one to man the carriage that brought her to this Kingdom, Gunter had gotten little to no sleep for the last several days.

She lifted a hand to sweep away a rogue tousle of his silvery lilac hair, “Besides…” She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, “ _You can make it up to me later._ ” Earning a smooth, charming chuckle from her retainer.

It wasn’t long after their shared morning tea that a gentle rap was heard from the paper screen door on the side of the room opposite them. Corrin grimaced briefly, reluctant to forfeit her peace - knowing full well of the forced social graces and prying eyes that awaited her. It was Yukimura and Reina respectively there to separate the Nohrian Princess and her Knight. Corrin looked back briefly as Yukimura led her away, wanting nothing more than to be in Reina’s position as the mature woman walked beside Gunter with a pleasant look on her face. There was a subtle pang in her stomach, but the Princess ignored it.

The majority of Corrin’s day was occupied with a long string of official meetings regarding establishing trade routes, distributing reinforcements and resources, and developing mutual policies that would benefit both kingdoms. Although the royal Hoshidan siblings were present for a handful of these meetings, the majority of them were composed entirely of the nation's finest strategists and politicians. Yukimura, the former advisor of queen Mikoto, acted as Corrin’s liaison, guiding her through each meeting and introducing her to a slew of important senior advisors Corrin could hardly tell apart. 

He was a scholarly, handsome older man, the thick dark hair framed the mature features of his face tied back into a ponytail. He was educated, and charismatic - and as Mikoto’s daughter his devotion to the Hoshidan family generously extended to the Nohrian Princess. Unlike the royal family, Yukimura was patient and mindful of Corrin’s needs. He respectfully prioritized her perspective, preventing anyone from speaking over her when she shared her thoughts at each conference and he diligently ensured she stayed comfortable throughout the day. Corrin was flattered of course, to be treated with such respect. Even as a Princess, it was not something she was accustomed to.

As the long day rolled into a close, the pleasant advisor ushered Corrin to the grand, royal feast put on in her honor. Beneath the ornate tapestries and lanterns that decorated the royal celebration hall, a lavish assortment of the finest Hoshidan cuisine was laid out sprawling across several tables. The Princess came to find she wasn’t the only Nohrian who had spent the day enjoying the company of Hoshidans. 

Flora, Felicia, and Jakob could be found sitting at a table set aside for the retainers of the Hoshidan siblings, pleasantly mingling amongst them - and further down, Gunter was seated beside Reina. The mature, dark-haired woman was pleasantly laughing at something the Knight had said, placing her hand on Gunter’s shoulder. As much as Corrin wanted to be happy to see Gunter enjoying himself in such a social situation - seeing them together caused her heart to buzz with jealousy. Reina was, after all, a beautiful woman and judging by how she conducted herself, it was very clear Ser Gunter had won her over with his subtle, sophisticated charm during the time they had spent together. The younger Nohrian princess had suddenly become very self-conscious of herself as intrusive thoughts poured into her mind. Logically she understood that these feelings were an overreaction, but emotions rarely adhere to the laws of logic.

As if he could read her mind, the veteran Knight looked to Corrin with kind eyes and a welcome smile. He was happy to see her safely returned to the castle for the evening; but when his gaze met hers, Corrin shyly looked away, embarrassed by her own feelings.

At first, Gunter thought nothing of it. Perhaps she simply didn’t notice him, but as the feast progressed, he became concerned. She sat among the Hoshidan royals as their honored guest, and although she offered them well-mannered smiles and courteous laughter - Gunter could judge by the way she idly picked at her food that something was bothering her.

He wasn't the only one to notice.

“Is the food not to your liking, Lady Corrin?” Yukimura’s tone was polite and discreet as to not draw more attention to the Nohrian princess. He attentively sat beside her as he had for the majority of the day. “Perhaps you would like something else?”

“That isn’t necessary Yukimura, thank you.” Corrin reassured him gently, “It’s delicious, I just find myself without much of an appetite this evening.”

* * *

A wave of relief overcame the Princess as she was finally released from her royal duties for the evening, she desired nothing more than the silence and serenity that was waiting for her in her quarters. In his usual punctual manner, Gunter arrived just as Corrin had finished getting ready for the evening. There was a small plate in his hand, topped with a beautifully delicate assortment of mochi.

“Reporting for duty, my Liege.” the knight smiled playfully, softly setting the plate at the tea table before sitting cross-legged on the floor as he did the previous evening. “I brought you an evening treat… as I noticed you ate very little at dinner.” His smile slowly faded when Corrin failed to return it. “Is something the matter?”  
“Nothing is wrong…” Corrin spoke unconvincingly as she drew her knees to her chest as she sat squarely in the center of her bedroll and looked away from him. “It’s… _childish._ ”  
“Corrin…” Gunter spoke softly, stripping away formal titles, “Please tell me what’s on your mind.”

Corrin sighed and looked to him, struggling to meet his gaze. Her voice was small and hushed, part discretion, part shame. “I saw you with Reina at the feast… And I… _well_ …” 

“You mean to tell me…” He didn’t intend to be insensitive, but a wide, amused smile spread across his lips. “You’re _jealous_ of Reina?”

“Of _anyone_ that gets to spend time with you when... I don’t.” Corrin’s face was flushed with bright red embarrassment, she placed her face in her hands and groaned. “I know how ridiculous that must sound…” 

“Corrin…” Gunter’s tone was affectionate but firm, drawing her uncertain eyes to his unwavering gaze. “Please believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about.” his words earned a thin smile from the Princess.

“And quite frankly, I’m flattered.”

“Truly?”

“Of course I am. I quite like the idea of you being _possessive_.” The tone of his voice transformed from reassuring to sultry, as his eyes narrowed. “I find it… _exciting._ ”

“Exciting?” Corrin adjusted herself, regaining a bit of her confidence. A sparkle of mischief returned to her smile. “ _Is that so?_ ” Just as the night before, she dimmed the only lantern beside her bed and stared longingly at her beloved retainer. They waited a moment in thoughtful silence, as the former warm glow of the lantern was replaced with the cool radiance of the moon. Gunter watched her with curious eyes and an eager grin. 

“I want you to only have eyes for _me._ ” Her voice was quiet and seductive as she allowed the thin cloth of her cotton nemaki to fall slightly around her bare shoulders. “And I want those eyes all over me tonight…” She shifted once more, slowly spreading her legs before him. 

“ _Corrin…_ ” Gunter exhaled heavily, leaning forward ever so slightly. He rested an elbow against his knee and planted his chin in the crook of his hand, fingers tracing his jawline as if to concentrate. 

“If you won’t touch me…” Corrin slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, lifted the fine fabric of her Hoshidan sleepwear up from her naked legs. Her nimble fingers traced up the inside of her soft thighs. “I’ll just have to touch myself…”

Corrin reclined, spreading her legs further. She supported herself by placing one hand flatly on the floor behind her and brought her free hand to the eager, puffy lips between her thighs. She stroked herself slowly, luxuriously, as her lustful gaze burned into the stoic knight. 

“ _Gods…_ ” Gunter whispered, his breath becoming slightly ragged. His resolve was unraveling, little by little, by the provocative sight. Watching him become tense with desire brought satisfaction to the Princess who had begun to whimper softly beneath the touch of her own fingertips. 

“ _Gunter…_ ” She whispered his name as if to offer up a prayer, “ _Oh… Gunter._ ” Her voice was raspy and melodious, dripping with pleasure. Upon hearing his name again and again, the Knight could no longer conceal his desire. A generous tent formed beneath the thin fabric of his evening clothes. His entire body was rigid, aching for satisfaction, yet he endured it. He remained stoic, keeping his composure. 

Corrin’s hand moved with more vigor, her hips bucking and grinding in an erotic rhythm. Filthy words fell quietly from her mouth, fragmented by staggered breaths, she quietly detailed everything she wanted him to do to her, everything she wanted to do to him. In his right mind, Gunter would be concerned someone might hear them, but considering the erotic nature of the situation - his priorities had clearly changed. His idle hand floated dangerously close to the inside of his thighs, one more vulgar declaration away from stroking himself into oblivion. 

“Touch yourself…” The Princess cooed to him, “Touch yourself for _me_.”

He readily did as instructed, pulling away the cloth of his eveningwear just as she had done, allowing the mast of his erection to spring forth, exposed in the quiet evening air. Corrin brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the moan that escaped the back of her throat, aroused at the sight of his hard cock. Hard for _her._

Corrin began to tremble, watching her retainer as he began to slowly stroke the generous length of his member. Dripping now, Corrin’s fingers began exploring the depths of her cunt. She licked her lips as she imagined that it was the impressive cock before her in place of her fingers. She rubbed the bud of her clitoris firmly with her palm as her fingers curled inside of herself. She bit down on her lip to stifle the pleasured cries that threatened to release from her lips. Her face contorted into an expression of pleasure, Corrin kept her eyes on Gunter as the man built up the pace of his pumping grasp. His mouth agape, Corrin could hear every delicious gasp and groan that fell from his mouth and it was maddening. 

It didn’t take her long, the heat in her body peaking as she convulsed into a shuddering climax, biting down on the flesh of her palm to stay silent. She collapsed back in a trembling, gushing heap. She was hardly surprised it took so little time, it was always easy with him. _Frustratingly_ easy. 

Gunter, however, was envious of the ease with which she achieved her gratification. Perhaps it was the exhaustion of the work day or the underlying paranoia of being caught that prevented him from entirely giving in, as normally the luscious sights and sounds of Corrin reaching her orgasm was more than enough to send him over the edge. 

“ _Come here…_ ” He grunted, much to Corrin’s surprise. Her body was still tingling, sensitive from her blissful climax, as she slowly crawled from her bed over to him with a delighted grin on her face. 

“ _Oh?_...” Corrin whispered, teasing him as she drew near, “Do you need my help?” He didn’t respond with words but immediately grabbed a fistful of her hair, swiftly pulling her head up to level with his face. The Princess cried out but Gunter quickly caught the sound with his open mouth, kissing her hard. Again, and again until she melted in his hands.

“Use your mouth.” He instructed firmly, released her from his grasp. She composed herself between his knees, her arousal immediately invigorated. She wasted no time claiming the base of his generous cock in her palms, still slick from her own pleasure. He shuddered beneath her touch, his hand, now gentle, lovingly stroking back the unruly bangs of her short, raven-colored hair. Stroking him with perfect rhythm, she parted her soft lips and planted a wet kiss at his tip. With her tongue, she collected the salty beads of precum that had formed before taking the swollen, uncut head deep into the wet, welcoming well of her mouth.

Gunter’s entire body tensed, his head falling back with pleasure from the hot, wet suction that formed around his member. Where she once had been clumsy with her teeth, months ago when they had first started partaking in such taboo pleasures, she now bobbed her head with finesse. Tears formed pearls in the corners of her eyes as, deeper still, her throat strained to accommodate his girth. She found a manageable rhythm, sliding herself up his thick, wet cock before plunging down to swallow it whole once more. Again, and again, and _again_.

“That’s it… _Good girl._ ” Gunter’s bassy, gruff voice purred. His praise was honey to her ears, causing her body and mind to hum with harmonious satisfaction. Every pleased whisper and moan, every restrained acclamation that fell from his lips encouraged her, gratified her. She moaned when he once again, sharply puller her hair to bring her face to his. Exchanging hot, sloppy kisses as he growled passionate commendations against her lips.

She was dangerously close to climaxing a second time, without even having touched herself. He could see it in her hazy eyes, and feel it on her trembling skin; and he grinned so devilishly, so satisfied with himself. She didn’t have to be commanded again, for even in her blissful haze, Corrin ached to feel his cock return to her mouth. She lowered herself once more and worked him hard, causing him to groan a little louder than he would have liked. Her fingers explored the territory of his thighs and massaged the sack she felt pressed against her chin, slick with a mixture of saliva and precum. She was pleased with herself as well, because no one could unhinge the Knight, make him forget his decency, like she could. She lavished him with her mouth, spoiled him with her hands, on and on until he felt as though he would burst at the seams.

“Corrin!” He gasped, tensing around her. His scent, his taste, his _release_ led Corrin to another orgasm of her own. She shook as he erupted in her mouth, swallowing his thick seed as it came in waves. She kept him in her throat, sucking down every single drop he had to offer her and longer still, until he began to soften. She released herself with a gasp for air, before attentively, and carefully licking and kissing him clean. 

“Now _that…_ was a _lovely_ evening treat.” She whispered to Gunter with a grin on her face.

Just as she was about to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand, the veteran Knight claimed her face and drew her into a firm embrace. He kissed her, deeply, possessively paying no mind to the slick, salty residue that wet her lips. Carefully, he guided her back to the luxurious blankets of her futon, drawing the blankets up over her exhausted, sensitive body. He sat beside her for a while, running his fingers gently through her hair. He smiled to himself, as the Princess’ eyelids grew heavy. He imagined Corrin, the fearless and beautiful Princess of Nohr - leader of the Nohr-Hoshido alliance - feeling jealous and bothered over _him_ ; a grouchy old knight of middling class.

“Only you, Corrin.” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and another on her dewy forehead. He whispered to no one in partiuclar, as the Princess before him was on the brink of slumber, as he finished tenderly tucking her in. “Only you.”

* * *

The pleasant weather that generously blessed the Hoshidans the last several days had departed to make way for a slate grey sky full of agitated clouds. One more day of social discomfort in this foreign world and Corrin would be free to return to the familiar environment of the battlefield. Perhaps it was dramatic to feel such a way, but Corrin much preferred the raw strategy and intensity of the battlefield to drawn-out civic duties surrounded by pompous aristocrats.

Combat was comfortable to her, it was _honest._ The intentions of her adversaries were clear and legible… much less that of the wealthy influencer or politician that would attempt to earn her favor for any number of hidden agendas. She was easy prey to them, a Princess inexperienced in the ways of the court. They eyed her maliciously, no different from the flamboyant flock that gathered around Castle Krakenburg back home. Perhaps Nohr and Hoshido were more similar than she originally thought. Thankfully, Yukimura kept the majority of the predators at bay, as he once again accompanied her throughout her morning. 

Corrin softly cleared her throat after drawing a sip of tea to her lips. They had concluded the final meeting for the morning and between her nonexistent appetite last night and the subtle hoarseness of her voice this morning, Yukimura found himself concerned.

“Are you feeling well, Lady Corrin?” His kind eyes followed her from behind the thin lenses of his glasses.

“Yes, thank you.” She assured him, “Just a bit of a sore throat, must be the weather.” She smiled innocently to him, but he didn’t seem convinced. Out of courtesy, the royal advisor didn’t press the issue, but the concern lingered in his mind. Something was… _off_. Was she getting enough rest? Had she eaten something that was making her ill? Being the daughter of the woman he once dedicated his life to, Yukimura felt great pressure to ensure Corrin’s visit to Hoshido was as pleasant as it could be. He felt it was his duty to do so, out of respect to Mikoto.

It was difficult for Corrin to fully focus on each meeting, her mind floating away to memories of the previous night’s events at every idle moment. Certainly her aloofness didn’t build any confidence with her already suspicious advisor, but it would only be one more day before she would leave Castle Shirasagi, and therefore no longer cause him concern. She composed herself, to the best of her ability, if only to get through the rest of the day’s lengthy itinerary.

Due to the unfortunate weather, the plans the Royal siblings had made for Corrin were cancelled, and although she would perish before telling them so, Corrin was relieved. The Nohrian Princess had well exceeded her tolerance for insincere pleasantries and wanted nothing more than to rest in her quarters. Perhaps _rest_ isn’t exactly what she had in mind.

After the final feast for her last night in Hoshido, she explained to her royal siblings that she wished to retire early, if only in preparation for her early departure in the morning. While disappointed, the Princes and Princesses understood and reluctantly released her for the evening. She truly appreciated their affection, but it hardly felt authentic. It was as if their love for her was nothing more than an extension of the love they had for her mother. But she wasn't her mother, she hardly knew Queen Mikoto. Corrin felt they loved the idea of her more than who she was as a person. 

Gunter stood with his classical perfect posture just beyond the celebration hall, arm bent and awaiting Corrin’s hand. She welcomed him with a smile, happy to accept his escort. They walked together through the long halls of the castle, the dim lights of paper lanterns keeping the darkness at bay.

“I’ve been thinking more about what you said…” Corrin spoke softly as they walked further and further from the banquet hall. The hustle and bustle of the remaining guests became quieter with every step until the two could hear only their own footprints and the heavy rainfall outside. “About… who I am and where my home is.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Gunter mused curiously, wondering if the visit caused her to feel more comfortable with Hoshido, or perhaps only served to reinforced the notion that she belonged to Nohr. 

“Princess of Nohr, Princess of Hoshido… I’m not quite sure who I am or who I want to be, but... I think I’m comfortable with that, for now.” A reasonable assessment coming from a young woman who had spent the majority of her life in an isolated tower, only to gain her freedom by being thrown into the chaos and uncertainty of war. “But I _am_ certain of one thing…” Her voice was delicate and honest, her eyes meeting his gaze as they at last entered the threshold of her quarters. 

“Wherever I am, and wherever I go… I feel most at home with _you._ ”

And it was _true._ Amidst all of the people that claimed ownership of her, those who had conjured up and fallen in love with false, distorted versions of her, those who pulled her in every different direction, demanding she contort herself to fit their expectations - _he_ was happy to simply stand beside her. He knew her flaws and imperfections and he would follow her through the very depths of hell without the slightest hesitation regardless. He knew the very worst and the very best in her, and never expected her to be anything else than who she was. She could be in her own skin around him, and feel comfortable... at ease. Simply put, he felt like _home._

They stood so close in the cold darkness of her quarters, listening to the waves of rain crash down upon the garden outside. Gunter’s expression was serene as he claimed her face in his hands. He kissed her, sweetly, tenderly; his lips barely brushing over hers. His touch was so gentle, causing waves of goosebumps to rise across every inch of her eager skin. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pressing up onto her toes to kiss him deeply. He guided her to the futon, laying back into the plush blankets as she straddled his waist. 

Corrin grinned and offered up a fake, playful gasp as her hands explored the broad expanse of his muscular chest, “Are you looking for a _scandal_ , Ser Gunter?”  
“If this storm keeps up we won’t have to worry about keeping things quiet.” Grinning, Gunter firmly rolled the two over to switch positions, pinning the Princess beneath his body weight. “And if I’m going to involve myself in a scandal, it _better_ be a _good_ one.”

* * *

The sudden drop in temperature was uncharacteristic of a Hoshidan spring, the residents of the capital hadn’t seen a storm like this in years. The heavy torrents of rain and frigid, unrelenting wind were accompanied by a cacophony of continuous thunderbolts. 

_The Nohrians must have brought their atrocious weather with them…_ Yukimura heard the tasteless joke more than once as he walked the halls from the servant’s quarters to Corrin’s room, plush blankets neatly folded in his hands. Even if this was the sort of weather Nohr was notorious for, he couldn’t stand the thought of Princess Corrin tossing and turning in the discomfort of a frigid room. It was still relatively early in the evening, but the sky was darkened prematurely by the storm raging outside. Although she retired to her quarters early, surely the Princess wasn’t already asleep - He didn’t like the idea of rudely awakening her the night before her early departure for Nohr. 

But as Yukimura drew close to Corrin’s quarters, he could just barely make out a strange sound. It was nearly inaudible over the heavy rain outside, but if he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded almost like erratic, staggered breathing. Cautiously, a nervous hand reached out beneath the armful of blankets to quietly slide the shoji screen door open only an inch or two.  
Yukimura was beside himself with shock from what he could just barely make out in the darkness of the room. The Princess was sprawled out beneath her _much older_ retainer, their evening Kimonos a mess of fine fabric as he bore down on her, grinding into her in a rhythmic motion. This was extraordinarily dishonorable and highly inappropriate for a variety of reasons - Yukimura was quick to assume the worst, as he couldn’t imagine Corrin wanting to be in the very position he found her in. 

Yet the brilliant strategist found himself immobilized, for even in all his years of experience he couldn’t have anticipated walking in on such an unbecoming sight. His next impulse would be to run into the room and pull the Knight off of the Princess, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he seemingly had misjudged the situation _entirely._

He watched the way she behaved beneath him - her fingers tangled in his hair, her tongue urgently seeking his open mouth, her legs desperately wrapped around his waist - and the _sounds_ , gods, the sounds she made. She was asking him, _begging_ him to fuck her harder. Her head fell back as the Knight obliged her request, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her bare shoulder. 

Yukimura suddenly felt an unexpected heat rise up from his stomach, his cheeks red not from surprise, but from a far less innocent feeling. He swallowed hard and held his breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the primal, passionate lovemaking happening before him.

The mature Knight suddenly rose from his position and flipped the Princess over in a smooth motion so that she was on her hands and knees before him. He entered her from behind, gathering a handful of the elaborate Kimono bunched at her waist to drive himself into her with great vigor. Corrin bit down into the blankets below her to muffle her cries, exacerbated by each powerful thrust. Her retainer’s name fell from her lips again and again, creating an irresistible erotic melody. The thunder outside increased in frequency, muffling and distorting their pleasured moans. 

Yukimaru’s trance was shattered the moment Corrin lifted her head in his general direction, his heart was immediately punctured with white hot panic. A white flash of lightning illuminated the room ever so briefly, causing the royal advisor to fear he had been seen. He realized quickly that although Corrin’s eyes were open, they were vacant and hazy with desire. Even if she had made eye contact with the unsuspecting voyeur, her mind was a million miles away, entirely consumed with the handsome knight behind her. It was however a close enough call for Yukimura, who, ashamed and panicked, fled from the room without so much as closing the screen. The blankets in his arms fell just a little lower to conveniently conceal the evidence of his crime as he hurriedly made his way back to his own quarters.

* * *

A faint wash of pastel color painted over the Hoshidan skyline, hinting that the sun would soon begin its ascension. Gunter was well awake and dutifully securing the last of the horses to the ornate Nohrian carriage that would carry his beloved Princess home. He looked far more comfortable in his royal Nohrian plate armor, and far more _intimidating_.

Yukimura felt a flash of guilt and anxiety strike his stomach when he saw the renowned Knight, standing at attention, awaiting his Liege’s arrival. His unnerved condition was easily perceived by the observant Retainer, who eyed him suspiciously. The advisor, as well as the other Hoshidan retainers had lined up to wish their Nohrian guest goodbye, and he truly dreaded that the only space remaining was right beside the grizzled war veteran. 

Earlier in the morning, Corrin and Gunter had found one of the screen doors of her quarters slightly ajar. They had debated back and forth whether or not it was their own doing, reckless in the heat of passion, or if someone had found them… Given the nervous sweat that formed glossy pearls at Yukimura’s temples - Gunter knew he had his answer.  
“Good morning, Advisor.” Gunter’s sudden masculine voice nearly made the poor fellow topple over in fright. 

“Ah… a fine morning it is, Ser Gunter!” Yukimura chirped back pleasantly, refusing to make eye contact with the intimidating force beside him.  
  
“Are you alright? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost.” His tone was assertive and domineering, Yukimura knew _immediately_ that his secret was out. But why was _he_ anxious? Ser Gunter was the one who should have been shaking in his boots… his very large, very _armored_ boots. 

Princess Corrin made her way out of the palace, the Hoshidan siblings following closely behind her. Under the cover of the pleasant conversation that hummed around the royalty, Gunter drew his gaze towards the Hoshidan strategist. 

“Why did you find it appropriate to creep around my Liege’s quarters last night?” Gunter spoke under his breath, presenting a fake smile and flawless posture as to not draw attention to himself. 

“I was just - How did you know it was me -?” Yukimura stammered quietly, caught entirely off guard.

“I know _now_.” Gunter’s voice was low and severe, almost that of a growl. He turned to Yukimura, maintaining his pleasant facade, offering his hand for a courteous parting handshake. Pressured to accept, the Hoshidan strategist winced under the Knight’s constricting grip. “If _anything_ gets out that should bring shame upon my Lady…” Gunter leaned in closely and spoke through the gritted teeth of his fraudulent smile, “I will cut your tongue out myself, _understood_?” 

Yukimura awkwardly cleared his throat, and nodded as he subtly shook and rubbed the color back into his throbbing hand. 

“ _Good._ ”

Without another word, Gunter turned from him and warmly received Princess Corrin as she offered her goodbyes and gracious thanks to the last of the Hoshidans. He offered her his hand and gently assisted her up into the carriage. When she was comfortably seated, he gently closed the ornate door, turning back to face Yukimura once more. His pleasant expression dissolved into a venomous glare for the brief moment he locked eyes with the strategist a final time. It was hardly a matter of seconds before he took his place at the driver’s bench at the head of the carriage, but Yukimura could feel the severity of his gaze lingering even after the carriage departed. 

“Those Nohrians are pretty intense.” Reina’s voice chirped up behind his shoulder, once again catching the man off guard.

“You don’t say…”

* * *

“This was definitely nice…” Felicia yawned, she was seated sandwiched between Flora and Jakob, parallel to the Nohrian princess, “But I’m sort of happy to be going home…”  
Corrin smiled thinly as she watched the moving scenery pass her by from within the carriage’s thin window. 

“Why? Did you grow tired of destroying Hoshidan dinnerware? You’d prefer to shatter Nohrian dishes instead?” Jakob jabbed, earning a slight chuckle from Flora.

“Well… they _are_ sturdier.” Felicia grumbled beneath her breath. 

_Home…_ Corrin didn’t speak her mind, but she resonated with Felicia’s original sentiment. But she was not eager to return home… because here, in this ostentatious carriage with her grumpy, bickering retainers - knowing her beloved Knight was just on the other side of the thin wall her shoulders rested against - she already felt at home.


End file.
